


How drunk was I?

by peerlessfairy



Series: NCT Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: After Party, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, This is my first work, established yuwin, hangover winwin, idk how to tag im sorry, if u squint u will see dowoo, shy sicheng, sweet yuta, yuwin nation rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peerlessfairy/pseuds/peerlessfairy
Summary: While Sicheng does not initiate things, Yuta has always been sweet and understanding. Letting it go because the younger accepts everything he says and does.its basically yuwin irl cos yuta has always been the one keeping the yuwin nation live uwuDrabble Challenge 1: Yuwin





	How drunk was I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! this is my very first work. i actually have a lot of prompts stored in my drafts but i never had a chance to finish it. cause i want everything to be long and everything. then i realized its not going to work cos i keep on wanting to speed everything up thats why i never finish anything.
> 
> this work is a drabble challenge! i made my friend choose 2 lines that i will work/write on.
> 
> Drabble Challenge 1:  
> 28\. How drunk was I?  
> 65\. I don't want you to stop.

The sunlight peering through the curtains woke Sicheng up. He felt a pang on his head as he tries to open his eyes. He is turning his body to shield it from the blinding light when a hand snaked around his body to pull him back to position. Now, he is confused. Why would someone be in his bed? Can it be Yuta? But they don’t sleep on the same bed. That’s why their bed room is so cramped because it has two beds.

He smelt a familiar scent. _Yuta_.

He jolted up walking backwards using his hands and falling off the bed on his butt with a loud thud.

“Babe?”, Sicheng tensed. _Oh shit_. He woke Yuta up. “What’s wrong?”

“What happened?” the words slipped out of his mouth too fast not even thinking what his boyfriend might feel.

“Well, good morning to you too, babe. May I ask what are you doing down there?” Yuta said mockingly as he turns to face Sicheng lifting his body with the support of his elbow.

“My head hurts. What happened last night?” Sicheng said while massaging his temples. Yuta sat up on the bed, “What do you expect to happen when you decided to drink 5 shots of vodka straight? You’re not even a good at handling alcohol.” Yuta pouted at the last sentence.

“Ohh c’mon, Yuta!” he whined while he kicks and throws his hands in the air. “Yuta?” Yuta said questioningly. “What? I’ve always called you by your name.” Sicheng said as a matter-of-factly. “No more babe or …” Yuta trailed long with his sentence. “Or what?” Sicheng raised his eyebrows.

“Ohh nothing. Nothing. I just assumed that after you called me babe last night, you’re finally okay with it,” Yuta paused.

 

Sicheng has never been the sweet one. It was always been Yuta. Calling him by their endearment—or Yuta’s endearment to Sicheng cause the younger never did the same. Yuta being always the one to initiate skinship. Being the first one to hold the younger’s hand. Always taking him out. While Sicheng does not initiate things, Yuta has always been sweet and understanding. Letting it go because the younger accepts everything he says and does.

 

“Not gonna lie though, I thought I was hearing things at first. But you kept on calling me babe.” Yuta finished with heart eyes while his hands are placed on his chest looking somewhere imagining it again. Fondness and content can be seen in the older’s eyes.

Sicheng feels warm. A smile formed in his lips as he looks at his boyfriend. But wait—the smile fades as he remembers nothing of what happened last night.

“How drunk was I?” Sicheng interruptedly said to Yuta’s day dreaming.

“Drunk enough to call me babe.” Yuta replied with doe eyes. “D-do you like it?” Sicheng stutters. “Do I like what? You calling me babe? Of course! Who wouldn’t like to be called with a sweet endearment?” the older says looking a bit hurt.

Sicheng panics. He quickly stood up and went to sit beside Yuta who looks down all of a sudden. He cups the older’s face with both of his hands.

“I don’t want you to stop.” Yuta said abruptly. “What?” sliding his hands down, Sicheng looks at Yuta confusedly. “I said, I don’t want you to stop calling me babe, babe” entwining both of their hands.

Sicheng sighs. “I’m sorry,” he says looking down at their hands. “it’s just that Doyoung hyung and Jungwoo are always on these petty fights about Doyoung all being clingy to Jungwoo when he isn’t in the first place.” Yuta looks at Sicheng to find him pouting. “I don’t want us to fight over little things. I can’t risk it. I don’t want to lose you.” gripping their hands tighter.

“Oh, babe.” Yuta pulls Sicheng in to a hug. “I’ll never let that happen. You know how much I love you, right?” Sicheng sniffs, “Yes.”

“I love you, babe” Yuta says as he feel the younger nozzles to his neck.

“I love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know this could be better but hey, there's a first time for everything, right?
> 
> thanks to my friends who criticize my works always. love you all!!!
> 
> ps. they are kinda my proofreaders lmao. thanks guys!


End file.
